Pasta VS Ramen
by Ran Haruka
Summary: Shikamaru : Aku benci Ramen! "deathglare" Temari : Aku benci Pasta! slight SasuSaku/SaIno/NaruHina/NejiTen mind to rnr?


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**" Pasta VS Ramen "  
**

**Warning : Typo's, OOC, AU, ke'gaje'an terjadi dimana-mana  
**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^  
**

Aku Temari…

Aku adalah seorang chef dan membuat ramen adalah keahlianku. Sudah banyak ramen-ramen yang aku ciptakan dan beruntungnya semua pelanggan direstoran tempat aku bekerja menyukainya. Aku bekerja direstoran bernama "Oishi de salato". Aku senang bekarja di sana, tapi aku juga harus satu dapur dengan orang yang sangat ku benci yaitu Shikamaru. Dapur restoran itu memang dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, kelompok ramen dan kelompok pasta. Kelompok ramen terdiri dari aku, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, dan Tenten, di kelompok ini aku ketuanya. Kelompok pasta terdiri dari Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, dan Neji, kelompok itu diketuai oleh Shikamaru. Chef utamanya adalah Akimichi Chouji. Sudah aku tidak mau banyak 'cing-cong' lagi sekarang aku akan bekerja.

"Meja 14 dua porsi ramen with sauce mushroom, meja 21 tiga porsi pasta with abalone spicy, meja 11 satu porsi pasta chicken wing, meja 9 tiga porsi ramen with seafood content. Kerjakan!" Triak Chef Chouji.

"Ya chef!" jawab seisi dapur serentak.

"Klontang klontak sreet prak prokk wuussshhh" hanya suara itu yang terdengar sepanjang kami bekerja.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Restoran tutup, para chef bersiap untuk pulang.

Di ruang loker para chef~

"Wah hari ini restoran ramai, tanganku sampai pegal harus menggoyang teflon sepanjang hari." Keluh Sakura.

"Sama beb aku juga capek." Seru Sasuke sambil memijat-mijat tangannya.

"Kyyaaa~ Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menginjak kakiku! Sakit tahu!" Seruku. Aku menjitak kepala Shikamaru lalu melempar deathglare terbaikku ke onyx milik Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kepalaku sakit tahu! Aku kan tidak sengaja menginjakmu." Shikamaru balik melempar deathglare ke jade milikku.

"Sebelum bom meletus, mending aku kabur!." Seru Sasuke.

"Pantat ayam aku ikut!" Seru Sakura membuntuti Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau kabur lah, dari pada jadi korban." Seru Neji sambil bergidik.

"Pria cantik tunggu aku." Seru Tenten.

"Sai ikut kabur yuk!" Seru Naruto.

"Oi Pria musang! Yang pacarmu itu aku." Timpal Hinata.

"Ia kamu ada-ada aja deh Nar! Aku tuh masih waras. Mending aku ngajak pulang pacarku sendiri. Ayo beb kita pulang." Seru Sai menjulurkan tangannya kepada gadisnya.

"Ayo zombie ku kita pulang." Seru Ino sambil bergelayutan ditangan Sai.

"Cepat Hinata! Aku tidak mau jadi korban dari keganasan mereka berdua." Seru Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri menunggui pacarnya yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu.

"Ayo musang jelek kita kabur dari sini!" Seru Hinata dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

(insert : dasar para pejantan yang takut sama betina haha #dijitak Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, ama Neji)

"Ha…." Aku hampir berbicara sebelum tangan kekar Shikamaru membungkam mulutku.

"Diam kau blonde jelek. Aku tidak ada waktu melayanimu hari ini." Seru Shikamaru. Mengambil tas dilokernya lalu berlalu pergi.

"Dasar kepala nanas kurang ajar!" Aku meninggalkan ruang loker untuk pulang, hatiku masih terbakar amarah dengan sikap Shikamaru tadi.

Sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Shikamaru dulu tidak separah ini.

Tapi …

.

**Flashback**

"Hai Shikamaru sayang, ini aku buatkan makan siang untukmu." Seruku pada pria yang duduk disebelahku itu.

"Terimakasih Tem, aku akan memakannya setelah aku tidur untuk beberapa menit."

"Ckck dasar nanas tukang tidur." Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami sekolah di Konoha Vocational High School, mengambil jurusan tata boga.

"Tem ayo cepat naik." Seru Shikamaru padaku yang sedang menunggunya dengan ke empat sahabatku yaitu Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Iya Shik." Seruku lalu duduk di belakang membonceng sepeda Shikamaru. Diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mereka juga berpasang-pasangan tapi ada satu pasangan yang err tidak wajar karena yang membonceng adalah si pria sedangkan yang mengendarai sepedanya adalah sang wanita dialah pasangan Sai Ino kekekeke~. Sai memang tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda, katanya dia trauma karena pernah jatuh ke got dengan sepedanya waktu masih kecil. Kami selalu mampir ke kedai takoyaki dekat taman dan membawanya ke tengah taman, duduk dibawah pohon beringin yang rindang. Kami selalu menceritakan tentang semua hal tapi lebih sering menceritakan hal-hal konyol ditempat itu sambil menikmati takoyaki. Setelah itu kami semua pulang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Aku selalu menyukai apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru padaku, sampai hari itu pun tiba.

Aku disuruh Ibu menemani Gaara dan Kankurou makan pasta direstoran karena Kankurou sangat ingin memakan pasta. Disana aku melihat pria yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, ia dengan wanita lain dan parahnya aku melihat kemesraan dia dan wanita itu, wanita itu sedang menyuapi si pria dengan segarpu pasta.

"Shikamaru ternyata selama ini kau .. !" Triakku membuat Shikamaru kaget.

"Temari ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini padamu Temari! Tem!" Seru Shikamaru tapi aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan restoran itu bersama kedua adikku itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku menangis. Kedua adikku menghiburku ketika kami masih di taxi. Alhasil aku bisa tertawa lagi dengan mereka meski hatiku terus menangis.

2 bulan lagi aku lulus. Selama itu pula aku selalu menghindar dari Shikamaru. Dia selalu membujukku untuk mendengarkan penjelasan darinya tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Tapi 1 bulan belakangan ini Shikamaru juga menjauhiku.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten selalu bertanya ada apa dengan hubunganku dengan Shikamaru tapi aku hanya diam ketika sahabat-sahabatku itu bertanya seperti itu padaku.

Hari kelulusan tiba, aku lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan bagus dan memutuskan kuliah di Sekolah Chef Konoha distrik Timur. Aku bersekolah disana bersama Sakura, Naruto, Sai, dan Tenten sedangkan Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, dan Neji kuliah di Sekolah Chef Konoha distrik Barat. Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata, Sai dan Ino, Neji dan Tenten, mereka masih berhubungan malah hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Walau pacaran jarak jauh itu tidak masalah bagi mereka. Sedangkan aku hanya meratapi nasib hubunganku dengan Shikamaru. Kami semua lulus di Universitas kami masing-masing

dan bertemu lagi di restoran "Oishi de salato" yang kala itu adalah restoran baru dan membutuhkan chef lulusan terbaik berjumlah 10 orang, tak kusangka kami semua diterima. Ya.. sahabat-sahabatku ketika SMK berkumpul lagi ditempat ini. Aku, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten, juga si nanas itu. Sebenarnya aku sempat mau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini tapi sahabat-sahabatku melarangku dan sekarang aku hanya menerima nasib bekerja dengan orang yang kubenci.

**End of flashback**

**.  
**

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan lesu, aku langsung menghamburkan badanku ke tempat tidur. "Mungkin aku harus berendam air hangat dengan ditemani aroma terapi untuk menyegarkan badan dan otakku kembali." Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai acara berendam aku duduk lagi ditempat tidur. "Wah ada email masuk." Seruku sambil memungut ponselku yang berada disebelahku. "Dari Sakura, ada apa dia mengirim email malam-malam."

"**Tem besok kan libur, jam 10 ke rumahku yah. Kita nostalgia bareng Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Pokoknya kamu harus datang ^^"**

My reply's

"**Iya ra, aku pasti akan datang. Lagi pula aku merindukan gila-gilaan bareng kalian hohoho ^^v"**

Sakura's reply

"**Sipp ^^d"**

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat email balasan dari Sakura dan aku segera menghamburkan badanku ke tempat tidur lalu terlelap.

-Besoknya-

"Wah hampir pukul 09.50 aku harus segera berangkat ke rumah Sakura." Seruku sambil bergegas menuju mobil dan melaju ke rumah Sakura agar tidak terlambat.

"Moshi-moshi." Seruku dipintu masuk rumah Sakura.

"Hei Tem akhirnya kamu datang juga." Seru Ino.

"Hei Temari, cepat kesini." Suruh Tenten padaku.

"Hai" Seruku mendekati Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"Hei Tem, kamu sudah sampai." Ucap Sakura sambil membawa senampan kue kering.

"Iya Ra, sorry agak telat soalnya tadi macet hehe." Seruku sambil memasang tampang watados.

"Oke sekarang tinggal tunggu para pangeran." Seru Hinata.

"Pangeran apa maksudmu Ta?" Seruku.

"Hinata!" Seru Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serempak.

"Ops aku keceplosan, gomen. Hehe." Hinata menampilkan watadosnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Suara beberapa pria terdengar dari pintu masuk rumah Sakura.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Seru Hinata sumringah.

"Loh Naruto, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, dan dia." Cengo

"Jangan kaget gitu Tem, kita akan nostalgia bersama mereka. Tanpa mereka tidak akan seru. Apalagi kalau tidak ada Neji. Uh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Seru Tenten.

"Huuu… Neji melulu dipikiran kamu Ten." Seru Ino dan Hinata serempak.

"Oke semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita capcus ke garasi." Seru Sakura.

"Untuk apa ke garasi Ra? Mau main petak umpet? Cih mendokuse." Decih Shikamaru.

"Diam kau kepala nanas, kau pasti akan suka." Seru Sakura.

"Udah dipersiapin dengan mateng kan beb?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju garasi.

"Tenang beb, semuanya sudah diatur." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Maksud mereka apa sih." Gumamku dalam hati.

"Tttaaaarrrrraaa~" Semua cewek berteriak kecuali aku.

"Yee kita bersepeda bersama lagi seperti dulu. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu dengan Hinata." Seru Naruto.

"Aku juga Naruto!" Rona merah tergambar dipipi Hinata.

"Oke disini ada 5 sepeda, kita berpasangan seperti dulu yah." Seru Sai.

"Aaappppaaaa?!" Seruku dan Shikamaru serempak.

"Cie cie kompaknya pasangan kita yang satu ini." Goda Neji.

"Tapi kan…" Seruku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus dengan Shikamaru. Kami jalan duluan" Seru Ino yang membonceng sepeda yang dikendarai Sai. Sai? Apa? Dia sekarang bisa naik sepeda? Ckck. Satu persatu sepeda yang ada digarasi diambil sama empunya masing-masing. Sekarang hanya tersisa satu sepeda. Shikamaru mengambil sepeda itu.

"Cepat naik! Kalau tidak cepat kita bisa tertinggal jauh dengan orang-orang merepotkan itu." Seru Shikamaru.

"Tapi jangan berharap lebih ya karena aku memboncengmu." Kataku sinis.

"Cih mendokuse." Decih Shikamaru

Aku membonceng sepeda yang dikendarai Shikamaru. Aku memegang pinggang Shikamaru dan itu membawaku ke lamunan masa pacaranku dengannya. Dulu aku sangat bahagia dengannya. "Cih apa yang aku pikirkan? Buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu Tem!" Seruku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hei blonde jelek, apa yang kau bicarakan." Seru Shikamaru sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Bukan urusanmu nanas bodoh." Seruku.

"Cih mendokuse." Decih Shikamaru.

"Hoi Shikamaru! Temari! Kesini!" Triak Naruto yang sekarang berada ditaman. Hah ini taman yang biasa kami kunjungi setelah pulang sekolah, memakan takoyaki, bergerombol dibawah pohon beringin, dan menceritakan hal-hal konyol. Ya ampun sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melakukan hal itu.

Shikamaru memparkirkan sepedanya disebelah sepeda yang tadi dikendarai Neji.

"Cepat pesan takoyaki mu Shikamaru!" Ucap Sai.

"Kau juga Temari!" Seru Ino.

Aku dan Shikamaru memesan masing-masing satu porsi dan berjalan menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatku berkumpul.

"Wah aku jadi ingat masa-masa SMK dulu." Kata Hinata riang.

"Iya aku juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Masa yang sangat indah ya dulu." Seru Sasuke.

Semua menceritakan hal-hal konyol persis apa yang dulu kami lakukan semasa SMK, Sai juga menceritakan awal mula dia bisa mengendarai sepeda lagi. Kami semua terkekeh mendengar cerita Sai. Aku dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar banyolan-banyolan sahabat-sahabatku itu lalu terdiam kembali sambil menikmati takoyaki.

"Eh Ra, kita kesana yuk. Kelihatannya disana pemandangannya bagus." Ajak Sasuke pada kekasihnya.

"Oke beb, ayo." Jawab Sakura lalu pergi dengan bergelayutan tangan Sasuke.

"Ino, aku haus. Temani aku beli soft drink lagi yuk." Ajak Sai.

"Oke sayang." Sai dan Ino juga berlalu pergi.

"Ten mataku kelilipan nih, cari obat tetes mata yuk." Seru Neji.

"Ya ampun… kau tidak apa-apa beb? Yuk kita cari obat tetes mata." Neji dan Tenten ikut berlalu pergi.

"Oppss~ perutku sakit Hinata, temani aku ke kamar kecil yuk." Seru Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Ckck dasar musang mendokuse." Seru Hinata lalu berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Gomen Shikamaru, aku tadi menirukan 'trade mark' mu hohoho." Hinata dan Naruto menghilang entah mau mencari kamar kecil dimana.

"Cih mendokuse." Decih Shikamaru.

Aku dan Shikamaru terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

"Aku bosan.. aku mau pulang saja!" Seruku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Dia acuh dengan kepergianku.

Ketika aku berjalan seorang praman menggangguku dan hampir menjambret tasku.

"Hoi preman jelek! Jangan ganggu pacarku!" Seru Shikamaru.

"Deeegg" Seketika jantungku berdebar kencang mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Buk buk buk pak pak" Shikamaru menghajar preman itu, alhasil preman itu babak belur dan kabur.

"Arigato Shikamaru." Aku menundukan badanku yang hendak berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu Temari." Seru Shikamaru dan menahan tanganku agar aku tidak pergi. Dia menggeretku ke sebuah bangku ditaman itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru. Oh iya aku sudah bukan pacarmu lagi!" Teriakku.

"Huh terserah kau saja. Aku akan menjelaskan kejadian ketika direstoran pasta dulu, yang menyebabkan kau salah sangka denganku." Seru Shikamaru. Hatiku sakit ketika mengingat masa itu. Sejak saat itu pula aku menjadi membenci pasta.

"Dia itu hanya sepupuku yang datang mengunjungiku." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Eh" Aku tersentak kaget dan tidak terasa air mataku meluncur bebas di pipiku.

"Oia… kita dulu belum putus secara resmi, mungkin hari ini hari yang tepat meresmikan hal itu." Timpal Shikamaru. Serasa ada yang menghujam jantungku dengan pisau, rasanya sakit! Sakit sekali! Air mataku kembali menitih, tapi aku berusaha agar Shikamaru tetap tidak melihatku menangis.

"Iya Shikamaru, mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kita." Ucapku sambil tetap menunduk agar aku tidak ketahuan menangis oleh Shikamaru.

"Iya, semoga kau bahagia dengan pria berambut coklat itu." Seru Shikamaru yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa? Siapa? Siapa pria berambut coklat itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Shikamaru." Seruku dan membuat Shikamaru terhenti dari langkahnya. Dia membalikan badan dan mendekatiku yang sudah berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Tem kau menangis?" Seru Shikamaru.

"Tidak! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Seruku memaksa.

"Dulu ketika aku ingin menjelaskan semua ini padamu, aku melihat kamu sedang berdua dengan seorang lelaki berambut coklat dikedai ramen kesukaanmu. Sejak saat itu aku berfikir bahwa kamu benar-benar melupakanku. Sejak itu pula aku membenci ramen." Ucap Shikamaru lesu.

"Shikamaru kau salah paham! Pria yang kamu maksud pasti Kiba, dia adalah guru les matematika Gaara. Dulu dia dan aku hanya membicarakan kemajuan Gara setelah les dengannya dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Dan dia sekarang sudah mempunyai istri." Jelasku pada Shikamaru.

"Apa?! Jadi selama ini kita hanya salah paham seperti ini? Hahaha konyol!" Seru Shikamaru dengan tertawa dibuat-buatnya. Tangan kekarnya lalu menarikku kepelukan hangat Shikamaru, wajahku tersungkur didada Shikamaru. Aku membalas memeluknya. Aku menangis disana.

"Maafkan aku Temari, maafkan aku." Seru Shikamaru sambil terus memelukku.

"Tidak Shikamaru, aku yang salah. Aku dulu terlalu egois tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu." Ucapku dan air mataku terus mengalir deras membasahi baju Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Temari, kita sama-sama salah. Jadi berhentilah menangis, aku tidak mau melihat kekasihku menangis karenaku." Seru Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipiku yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Eh kita masih pacaran?" Ucapku singkat.

"Iya lah, dulu kan belum ada kata putus diantara kita! Awas saja kalau kamu lari lagi! Akan aku kejar sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun!" Seru Shikamaru dengan penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu juga Shikamaru. Shikamaru merangkulku menuju tempat biasa kami duduk dulu ketika masih SMK, yah.. dibawah pohon beringin itu.

Tiba-tiba ….

"Yeeee akhirnya baikan juga!" Seru Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Neji, dan Tenten yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pohon beringin. Mereka semua saling 'high five' satu sama lain.

"Ternyata ini rencana kalian huh?" Seruku sambil mengejar mereka.

"Shikamaru bantu aku menangkap mereka, aku ingin menjitak mereka satu persatu!" Lanjutku. Shikamaru ikut mengerjar sahabat-sahabat kami itu. Kami saling mengejar seperti anak TK yang sedang bermain. Tawa, canda, menyelimuti suasana sore yang cerah itu. Sore? Wah ternyata sudah sore.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali Naruto!" Seru Hinata yang duduk diboncengan sepeda Naruto.

"Iya sayang, kita berhasil menyatukan dua makhluk bodoh itu kembali." Seru Naruto.

Matahari kembali ke peraduannya, masing-masing dari kami telah berada di rumah kami masing-masing.

.

.

Author's POV

Malam harinya.

Temari membuka laptop dan bermain di dunia maya seperti biasa.

Temari : ngapain lu ngintip-ngintip, pendek!

Author : enak aja gua dibilang pendek, seterah gue mau ngapain juga. Ni crita gue ini yang buat *njulurin lidah*

Temari : brisikk! *duakk*

Author : *terkapar* _-_

Okeh ini hasil rekaman saya mengintip apa yang dilakukan Temari di akun 'handbook'nya .

Cekidot~

* * *

Handbook

Home Timeline

**Sabaku no Temari** Went from being "complicated" to "in a relationship"

[Nara Shikamaru and 78 others like this]

Comments

**Nara Shikamaru **: ehem~ In a relationship with …

[Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and 11 others like this]

**Sabaku no Temari **: mendokuse!

[Liu Tenten , Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji and 33 others like this]

**Nara Shikamaru** : Cengo o.O

[Uchiha Sai, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata and 43 others like this]

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

.

.

.

**Sabaku no Temari **is now in a relationship with **Nara Shikamaru**

[Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and 101 others like this]

Comments :

**Nara Shikamaru**

Ini lebih buaik sayang mumumu :*

**Sabaku no Temari **

Dasar nanas semprul -_-' mumumu juga deh :* hohoho :p

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Cie cie yang abis clebek clebek #niup trompet(?)

**Haruno Sakura**

Hahaha makan-makan Shik! Tem! Hohohoho :p

Selamat ya btw :D

**Yamanaka Ino**

Ahahahaide~ **Nara Shikamaru **ama **Sabaku no Temari** lagi pada ngapaen kalian manyun manyun gitu wkwkwk xP

[Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Sasuke and 9 others like this]

**Sabaku no Temari :** Kyyaaa~ gua malu #tutupan bantal

[Nara Shikamaru like this]

**Uchiha Sasuke : **ngapain lu tutupan bantal Tem! Mending tutupan kasur aja sekalian gkgkgkg~ #ditampol **Nara Shikamaru**

**Nara Shikamru :** jangan niup trompet malem malem **Uzumaki Naruto** ntar diuber anjing tetengga! Mau makan apa **Haruno Sakura**? Pasta apa ramen? :p gkgkgkgk~ Oi **Yamanaka Ino** semprul banget lu -_- #lempar **Uchiha Sai**

**Sabaku no Temari **Jangan ditutupin gitu beb, ntar cantiknya ilang :p | Kurang asem dirimu **Uchiha Sasuke** sini lu gua tampol beneran :

**Uchiha Sai**

Bebeb **Yamanaka Ino **tangkap aku ….

**Yamanaka Ino**

#Tangkep **Uchiha Sai** terus cegurin ke got :p

[Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji and 2 others like this]

**Liu Tenten **

Brisik aja ni bocah pada, ga tau apa kalo gua lagi pacaran ama **Hyuga Neji** :*

Oia … selamet ya **Nara Shikamaru **ama **Sabaku no Temari **mumumu :* hahaha :p

[Hyuga Neji like this]

**Hyuga Neji**

Abaikan mereka sayang, kita pacaran lagi aja mumumu :* #ala **Nara Shikamaru **dan **Sabaku no Temari ** :p

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Oi **Hyuga Hinata **sayang… kamu dimana beb, aku merindukanmu mumumu :* #ShikaTema style xP wkwkwk

**Uchiha Sai**

Kkkyyyyyaaa~ tega bener dirimu **Yamanaka Ino **T.T #nangis guling"

Yang nge'like' awas ya kalian : **Uzumaki Naruto , Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru **!

**Hyuga Hinata**

#muncul dari air(?)

Aku disini beb, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu bulan depan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertunanagan denganmu beb :* mumumu #ikutan xP

**Haruno Sakura**

What? Kalian berdua mau tunangan bulan depan? Kenapa ga ngomong-ngomong -_- #colek **Hyuga Hinata **juga **Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Iya Ra, gue sama mumumu(?) gue mau tunangan bulan depan, niatnya mau ngasih tau besok, iya kan **Hyuga Hinata** ?

**Yamanaka Ino**

Oi jangan guling" dong **Uchiha Sai** sayang, gue becanda tadi :p mumumu :*

Kyyyaaa~ gua sama mumumu(?) gua juga mau tunangan bulan depan :o

Bagemana kalo tunangan gua ama mumumu(?) gua dibarengin aja ama tunangan kalian berdua wahai **Hyuga Hinata **dan **Uzumaki Naruto **?

**Nara Shikamaru**

Huwwaaa~ mau pada tunangan aja o.O

Gua ikutannnnnn! **Sabaku no Temari** dimana dirimu beb?

Kalian pada inisiatif sendiri si kenape -_- mumumu udah punya gua ama ayang gua woy! #triak pake toak

**Uchiha Sasuke**

What the hell! **Haruno Sakura** kita ga boleh ketinggalan! Kita ngikut mereka tunangan wokeh beb :*

**Hyuga Neji**

Gua juga ga mau ketinggalan -_-

2 Hyuga tunangan bulan depan hahaha xD

Gua ga mau kalah ama elu **Hyuga Hinata**! :p

Bebeb **Liu Tenten **gua udah nyiapin cincin sepesial mumumu :* #ups

**Hyuga Hinata**

Iya niatnya mau ngasih tau besok, tapi yaudah deh kalo pada udah tau xD

Oke **Yamanaka Ino**! Gua setuju xD

Hahaha ngikut-ngikut aja lu bang **Hyuga Neji **:p

**Haruno Sakura**

Huuwaaa~ gak elit banget lu **Uchiha Sasuke** nglamar gua disini -_- #timpuk pake cinta(?)

Tapi gapapa deh bulan depan kita tunangan xD

Sekarang gua mau bilang dulu ama enyak babe gua ya bebeb :*

Besok elu kerumah gua yah buat ngelamar gua secara resmi! Oke mumumu :*

**Liu Tenten**

Kyyyyaaa~ **Haruno Sakura** kita senasib! #ttoosss

Gak elit banget sumpah dilamar disini ckck #meratapi nasib T.T

**Yamanaka Ino**

Hahaha udah terima aja nasib elu pada **Haruno Sakura **juga **Liu Tenten** wkwkwk~ #ketawa epil bareng **Hyuga Hinata**

**Nara Shikamaru**

Hhuuwwaaa~ princess mumumumu :* gua kemana ini T.T #panggil **Sabaku no Temari**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Tenang aja beb, besok gue kerumah elu bawa persembahan pokonya buat calon mertua :*

Ooii **Nara Shikamaru** ! Kacian deh lu :p

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Hahaha kita jadi pelopor beb :p *colek **Hyuga Hinata**

Ngakak gua liat **Nara Shikamaru **xD #lol

**Uchiha Sai**

Mumumu juga beb :* **Yamanaka Ino**

Hahaha jadi kita mau tunangan masal xD #lol

Tinggal si nanas yang belum dapat kepastian wkwk #timpuk **Nara Shikamaru **:p

**Hyuga Neji**

Jangan ngomong kya gitu bebeb **Liu Tenten**…

Gua juga besok mau dateng langsung kerumah calon mertua dan nunjukin cincin yg udah gua siapin hohoho

Pasti elu suka deh..mumumu :* #keceplosan

Kelihatan frustasi banget si **Nara Shikamaru** guahahaha xD

**Nara Shikamaru**

Kurang asem lu pada :

Awas ya besok! #siapin gergaji

Mumumu gua sebenarnya kemana sih T.T

Wahai **Sabaku no Temari** …

Semuanya mau tunangan bulan depan! Kita kapan? u,u

**Haruno Sakura**

Poor **Nara Shikamaru **:p

[Uchiha Sasuke and 7 others like this]

**Hyuga Hinata**

Poor **Nara Shikamaru **:p

[Uzumaki Naruto and 7 others like this]

**Yamanaka Ino**

Poor **Nara Shikamaru **:p

[Uchiha Sai and 7 others like this]

**Liu Tenten **

Poor **Nara Shikamaru **:p

[Hyuga neji and 7 others like this]

**Nara Shikamaru**

Awas ya kalian semua! : #muncul tanduk setan

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sai, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Liu Tenten, Yamanaka Ino!** Kalian tidak akan selamat besok!

Dan buat mumumu :* **Sabaku no Temari** yang mungkin sudah tidur, aku juga akan kerumah keluargamu besok dan meminta ijin buat tunangan bulan depan bareng bocah-bocah sableng yang aku sebutin diatas -_-

Aku mencintaimu mumumu :*

[Uzumaki Naruto and 54 others like this]

.

/2 jam kemudian akhirnya Temari nongol/

.

**Sabaku no Temari**

Kkyyyyaaaaa~ udah bubaran yah T.T

Gua telat dong #nangis guling"

Huwwaaa~ mau pada tunangan bulan depan, oke bebeb **Nara** **Shikamaru **gua siap ^.~

Oia sorry yah beb aku tadi abis ngelonin Kenkurou ama Gaara nih, enyak babeh lagi kerumah tetangga sih ckck.

Good night my mumumu :*

Aishiteru :*

* * *

Ternyata hanya percakapan gaje dari orang-orang yang err kurang kerjaan ngrencanain tunangan kok disitu ckck. *author terharu*

"Apa lu bilang?!" triak beberapa suara horror dibelakang author. Dan …

"Prrak, plokk, tokk, tokk, hoaam, dug, wuusshh, yee, prok prok prok, cling." Sasuke melempar tomat, Sai melempar telor, Neji melempar jagung, Shikamaru menguap, Naruto menendang, Author terlempar ke angkasa, diiringi tepuk tangan dari Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. Akhirnya author menghilang di angkasa.

"Tunggu pembalasanku!." Ala Team Rocket *pokemon*

.

.

1 bulan kemudian setelah polisi udara yang berpatroli menemukan author yang nyangkut di awan kinton milik sun gokong. *abaikan kata-kata setelah kata 'kemudian'*

* * *

Handbook

Home Timeline

**Nara Shikamaru **is now engaged with **Sabaku no Temari**

**Uzumaki Naruto** is now engaged with **Hyuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke** is now engaged with **Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuga Neji** is now engaged with **Liu Tenten**

**Uchiha Sai** is now engaged with **Yamanaka Ino**

~Owari~

Yee~ fict kedua selesai ^^

maaf kalau critanya masih jelek dan humornya garing pake banget #sungkem

terima kasih ya buat **Hiyoshi Hyun, Nara Love Sabaku, Kyoko Raa, Nara Endah Kujyou, MinCha-chan **dan **kamu ^^**

****akhir kata **review please ^^**


End file.
